Kane
WWE Superstars |height = 7 ft. 1 in. |weight = 323 lbs. |from = Parts Unknown |signature = Chokeslam |first = WWF War Zone (1998) |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} Kane is a WWE Superstar who has been terrifying opponents for close to 15 years as the "Big Red Monster". In WWE All Stars, Kane is an unlockable character classed as a Big Man. In Fantasy Warfare, Kane is matched against Jimmy Snuka to determine who has the most Ruthless Aggression. Among the Path of Champions, Kane is a substitute in Path of Champions Superstars. Among Path of Champions Tag Team, Kane reunites with The Undertaker to form the Brothers of Destruction in an Extreme Rules Tornado Tag Team match during the ninth of ten matches of the conquest. Biography :At 7-feet tall and more than 300 pounds, 'Kane' has been tormenting opponents since his debut, and even that was huge. :''Following months of speculation, Kane made his first appearance on October 5, 1997, at Bad Blood. There, he ripped the cage door off during the first-ever Hell in a Cell Match between Shawn Michaels and The Undertaker. Kane and Undertaker then stood toe to toe during a chilling stare-down. The “Big Red Monster” wore a mask, and he hid his body in attire designed to conceal hideous burns from a fire supposedly started by his half-brother Undertaker. Then, Kane kicked the Deadman in the stomach and Tombstoned him — allowing a battered Michaels to pin Undertaker for the victory. :''Some 14 years later, many things have changed, but some things, like Kane’s volatile relationship with Undertaker, remain the same. While they’ve had their ups and downs over the years, the two had a falling out over this past summer, when it was revealed that Kane rendered his half-brother into a vegetative state. The two are again poised to do battle, much as the case was the night Kane made his dramatic entrance into WWE. Championships and accomplishments }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |} |} External links *[http://www.wweallstars.com/roster/kane ''WWE All Stars - Kane] Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Superstars Category:The Big Man Category:WWE Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:ECW Champions Category:Money in the Bank Winners Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:World Heavyweight Champions Category:Unlockable characters